couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Ball of Revenge
Plot Outline When Muriel knits a blanket for Courage, Eustace is angered that Courage gets all the attention. So the farmer vows to get rid of the dog once and for all. Eustace calls up six of Courage's worst enemies, Katz, the Puddle Queen, the Weremole, Le Quack, Cajun Fox, and The Big Toe to get rid of Courage. Eustace gathers the villains in the basement to devise a plan. Courage and Muriel return from buying some groceries, and Muriel notices the noise in the cellar. When she inquires about it, Eustace tells her he has a men's club and that she should make them sandwiches. Muriel does so and brings them downstairs. The villains hide themselves by holding up newspapers, but their cover is blown when the Puddle Queen helps herself to a sandwich, making Muriel angry about being lied to. She's promptly chained to the wall and ordered to scream in order to attract Courage. Katz provokes Muriel into screaming by messing with her laundry. This arouses Courage and he rushes downstairs where his six enemies challenge him to a game of dodgeball. While Eustace watches in amusement, the villains ready themselves (except for the Weremole, who would rather eat his ball, much to Katz' disgust.) The game begins and the villains begin to pelt Courage with dodgeballs and other projectiles (there's also a halftime show starring the Red and Purple Duck Brothers.) After Courage is sufficiently wounded by the dodgeball match, the villains surround him with an assortment of weapons ready to do him in. Muriel urges Courage on what he can do better than any of them. After thinking for a second he screams for the least 41 seconds at the top of his lungs causing the villains to fall through a chasm that breaks open in the ground. Muriel breaks free and nurtures Courage and then scolds Eustace, bashing him with a rolling pin. Everything returns to normal and Muriel punishes Eustace by making him rest on the blanket on the floor while giving Courage the chair. Courage then turns on the TV and Freaky Fred appears on the screen. He grins and calls out to Courage, razor at the ready. Courage then screams at the top of his lungs again and the roof of the house literally rips off and then slams back down. Characters *Courage *Muriel Bagge Antagonist *Eustace Bagge *Katz *The Black Puddle Queen *the Weremole *Le Quack *Cajun Fox *The Big Toe Trivia *This is the hundredth episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog. *This is the return and final appearances of Katz, Le Quack, the Cajun Fox, the Black Puddle Queen, The Big Toe, the Weremole, the Duck Brothers, and Freaky Fred. *Le Quack randomly disappears after the halftime show, and is not seen again. However, it is presumed that he is one of the six villains who gets defeated by Courage's scream. *This is the episode where Courage does his longest, 41-second scream. *Oddly enough, the Duck Brothers are featured as members (or at the very least guests) of the ball, and yet they are allied to Courage rather than against him, since his actions in their debut episode helped them achieve their own goal. *This is arguably the episode where Eustace finally cements his role as a main antagonist and a legitimate threat to Courage, as even despite not having special skills like the other villains, still managed to gather them all and direct their focus against a common enemy. Goofs * When Katz puts Muriel's laundry in the washing machine, his nose is black instead of purple. Gallery Courage's Enemies.png BOR1.png BOR2.png BOR3.png BOR4.png BOR5.png BOR6.png BOR7.png BOR8.png BOR12.png BOR9.png BOR16.png BOR13.png BOR14.png BOR15.png Quotes *"Courage, Courage, Courage! That stupid dog always gets all the good things. I hate that dumb dog" - Eustace *"Oh! Hello, Muriel. (she whacks him with a rolling pin) OW! What did I do?" - Eustace *"Operator, give me a few numbers" - Eustace *"Le Halftime!"- Le Quack *"What are we here for?" - Eustace *"Revenge!" - Villains *"And who are we going to destroy?" - Eustace *"That stupid dog!" - Villains *"You licked us good! See!" - Big Toe *"Cooked us good too! Remember that?" - Cajun Fox *"Ready for a little sport before slow dying dear boy? Let's play, dodgeball" - Katz *(Muriel upon seeing them asks what they're doing in the basement) **Eustace: Err...it's a men's club. **Muriel: Oh, all right then. (sees the Black Puddle Queen) OH! This is one of those naughty men's clubs! * "Courage..." - Freaky Fred Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 fr:La vengeance